


I Think I Can See The Beach

by Tlspenthusiast



Category: Arctic Monkeys, ot4 am
Genre: Multi, OT4, beach! Au, cause lets be real everyone in am is gay for each other, this is gonna be cute n gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlspenthusiast/pseuds/Tlspenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, Nick, Matt, and Jamie take a trip to the beach for a day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Can See The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the prompt was my friend's idea! Lmao I can never think of prompts yikes

"Al, wake up, we're leavin' soon!" Nick said as he gently shook his boyfriend's shoulder. "Mmmhm, I don't wanna get uuup!" Alex whined. "Neither did Matt, but he got up, so you can get up. C'mon, ya gotta get ready." 

Alex groaned and finally rolled out his bed. The boys were taking a trip to the beach, but it was only 8:26 in the morning. Jamie insisted it was to get a good parking spot. Rubbing his eyes, Alex trudged into the kitchen, where Matt, Jamie, and Nick were eating.

"Eatin' without me, eh?" Alex teased, plopping down in the seat across from Matt. "Next time, get your lazy arse up and we won't have to eat without ya," Jamie laughed. Alex rolled his eyes. "I'm not even hungry, anyway."

The next 30 minutes were filled with the four boys scrambling around the house trying to find their towels, bathing suits, and other beach essentials. "Niiiick! Why was my towel in your closet?" Jamie hollered down the hall. "Why were you in my room?" Nick yelled out. "I asked first, dumbass," Jamie answered. "I dunno, Jamie, why'd ya put it in my room?" Jamie sighed, giving up. Nick was a stubborn guy. But he loved him.

"Um, guys... do we have any sunscreen?" Matt asked from the bathroom. He was digging through the cabinets in search for the sunscreen. "Oh, shit, I don't think so," Alex answered. "Agh, that's fine, we can pick some up on the way there."  
-  
"Alright, everyone all set to go?" Jamie asked, 20 minutes later. Nick nodded, and Matt and Alex agreed from their rooms, grabbing last-minute things. "Great, let's go!!" Jamie hollered. "Someone's excited," Nick teased, ruffling Jamie's hair.

The four boys piled into Matt's car, Alex and Nick in the back and Jamie and Matt in the front. 

15 minutes into the drive, when they were almost to the beach, Matt's eyes widened. "...shit. Fuck, we forgot the sunscreen! Agh!" He grumbled. "It's fine, Matt, I'm sure there's a shop by the beach," Jamie told him, rubbing his arm to calm him down. Matt always got a bit heated about things.

Matt nodded, slouching back down in his seat and glueing his eyes back on the road. Seconds later, Alex started getting antsy. "Are we close? I'm tired of sitting in a caarr," Alex sighed. "We've only been in the car for about 20 minutes, you knob, and yeah, we're close," Nick said, smiling. "Look, there's the signs! And if you look to your left, you can see the faint view of the fencing in the distance," he continued, pretending to be a tour guide. Alex found this amusing.

 

As they pulled into a parking spot right where the sand started, Jamie pointed out a shop. Matt's spirits lifted; he was worried they would all get sunburn. 

Once they unloaded the car and Nick was back from the shop, sunscreen in hand, everyone was excited. Alex ran ahead into the sand, his towel flying behind him in his grasp. Nick, Jamie, and Matt laughed; Alex was the cutest boyfriend ever in their eyes. (Aww)

Alex suddenly stopped, frowned at all the hair in his face, and pulled it up into the ponytail that was always on his wrist. The other three boys caught up with him and smiled; they all loved with Alex put his hair up. 

"First one in the water's a...northern ape?" Nick tried to come up with something, but failed and ran off into the water anyway. Alex, Jamie, and Matt ran after him, but Matt got in last. "You're out of the band, Matt, go form the Northern Apes!" Alex teased. 

There was only one other group there; a family of four - the traditional mom, dad, son and daughter. They looked quite surprised to see four boys splashing and hugging on each other. Has no one ever heard of polyamory? 

"Wait... Did anyone bring money for food?" Jamie asked out of nowhere. "Yeah, why, ya hungry?" Matt asked. Jamie nodded, followed by Alex and Nick.  
"Alright then, we can get summat to eat."

It was only around 11:30, but the boys were starving. They found a café near the boardwalk, and got nachos and burgers. Nick stole half of Alex's nachos, resulting in Alex nearly throwing Jamie's burger at Nick.

"Ooh, can we do the boardwalk?" Alex asked excitedly. The boardwalk was littered with games and the occasional ride. Nick nodded enthusiastically, and almost dragged Jamie and Matt to one of the games. Jamie had Matt do the game where you had to use the mallet and get the ball to the bell (you know what I mean), in which Matt won Jamie a stuffed dolphin. 

The four walked hand-in-hand, occasionally pointing out games they wanted to play or rides that looked fun. Alex almost threw up on the Tilt-A-Whirl; cotton candy wasn't the best thing to eat before a very spinny ride. 

\---

It was getting late, and the group had promised to ride the ferris wheel last. "It's gettin' pretty late, shall we wrap this up?" Nick asked, motioning over to the ferris wheel. The others nodded and they all raced towards the ride.

The four squished into a cart, Matt and Alex on one side and Nick and Jamie on the other. Before the ride started, Jamie was a romantic bastard and kissed everyone on the cheek. "Aren't ferris wheels supposed to be romantic?" He asked. 

The ride was rather peaceful; none of them said anything and they all just looked down at the lights, until they got to the top.

Once the ferris wheel was stopped and they were on the very top, Nick sighed. "I really love you guys." Alex blushed and smiled, while Matt kissed Nick's head ad Jamie pretended to be flattered and said, "Oh, stop it, you!"

The night ended as they all climbed back into the car. Alex fell asleep almost immediately. 

When the four got back to their house, Matt carried the sleeping Alex inside. Nick and Jamie followed; all of them were veey tired. Matt dropped Alex onto the sofa and plopped down next to him. Jamie layed across them ("Jamie, you dick!") and Nick slid down with his back against the couch.

"G'night..." Jamie mumbled as him, Nick, Matt, and Alex all fell asleep, tangled in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I didn't know how to end this, so I hope that's cute ^__^ Also forgive me, this is sucky as I don't usually write ot4 fics


End file.
